


El arreglo

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de que Harry Potter ya es un adulto y un profesional respetado, sigue necesitando a Severus Snape para sacarle de apuros. Aunque él no lo sepa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El arreglo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyraNude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/gifts).



_”Maldito Prettery Clay. Maldito fuera con la varita de Antioch Peverell.”_

Severus Snape maldecía a su proveedor clandestino de ingredientes insólitos y prohibidos.

Tenía dos calderos en ebullición; la temperatura era la apropiada y el color el esperado. Y todavía no había llegado el condenado contrabandista. No había más remedio que ir a su casa, a pesar de que era demasiado temprano para las costumbres del descarriado hombre. Pero no iba a arriesgar el trabajo de trece horas y el importe de los carísimos ingredientes que ya había empleado. Como precaución, lanzó un hechizo de estasis a las pociones.

Inmensamente irritado, se quitó la túnica y se puso un abrigo muggle. El muy snob de Clay no tenía chimenea, e insistía en vivir en una buhardilla cerca del mercado de Portobello, rodeado de muggles, coches muggles y ruidos muggles.

Se apareció en un callejón cercano, que ya conocía de otras visitas de última hora. Si no fuera por la confidencialidad que requerían ese tipo de proyectos, se hubiese buscado otro proveedor tiempo atrás. Pero teniendo en cuenta que su propio negocio era limítrofe con la ley, era más prudente tratar con gente que no hacía preguntas ni respondía a ellas.

Tuvo que picar a la puerta con sus nudillos, pues el timbre parecía no funcionar.

—¿Snape? —preguntó al abrir la puerta, efectivamente somnoliento. Apenas llevaba una fina bata, e iba descalzo. Su pelo prematuramente chispeado de gris estaba desordenado, cosa inusual en el bohemio dandi. A juzgar por las ojeras, no había pasado la noche durmiendo, precisamente.

Severus acabó de empujar la puerta, y al hombre con ella. Entró en el piso sin ser invitado, dando sus acostumbradas zancadas intimidatorias.

—Dos días, Clay. Dos días de retraso. Dos calderos llenos de caros ingredientes, que vas a pagar en su totalidad si no llego a tiempo con mi último encargo.

—Sí… sí… lo tengo. El problema es que fallaron en la entrega, y hasta la noche no lo recibí. Y luego… no quise importunarte.

Se hizo un tenso silencio que Snape pensaba utilizar para exigir dramáticamente un descuento en el precio, pero entonces ocurrió una cosa que le hizo olvidar ingredientes, galeones y su propio nombre.

Harry Potter apareció en el comedor. Y no apareció “apareciéndose”, mágicamente hablando. Entró desde el pasillo donde, Severus sabía, estaban las habitaciones. El joven apenas llevaba puesto un pantalón. Cargaba en una mano los zapatos, las eternas gafas colgando de una patilla que sujetaba con sus dientes. Tenía una camiseta a medio colocar; un brazo oculto, y el torso al descubierto. Pecho y abdominales, tan marcadas que podría haber servido de modelo en una clase de anatomía. O de pintura…

—Prettery, vuelvo a llegar tarde. La próxima vez… —antes de acabar la frase se había puesto las gafas. E identificado a una segunda persona en la sala. A una que conocía muy bien.

Después del golpe seco de los zapatos al caer contra el suelo, el silencio se hizo en la casa. Harry se había colocado ya la camiseta, roja, y su rostro parecía un reflejo de ella.

—No pasa nada, eh… Robert —intentó disimular el anfitrión.

—Buenos días, profesor —ofreció Harry educadamente, ignorando el terrible intento de disimulo de Prettery.

—Potter. Como sabrás, ya no soy profesor.

—Claro, a veces olvido que has dado clase a medio mundo mágico —comentó el hombre, con un punto de desprecio que no pasó inadvertido.

—Y la otra mitad no sabe ni encender un caldero —comentó Harry, sorprendiendo a Snape con su aparente halago—. Tengo que irme, o no llegaré al cambio de guardia. Ya nos veremos, Prettery. Señor…

A Severus no le dio tiempo de despedirse antes de que el joven desapareciera, esta vez sí, mágicamente. Se quedó con una petición en los labios para que le tutease. De pronto sentía la necesidad de ser gentil con el joven, a pesar de que hacía más de siete años que no le había visto en persona. La cuestión era que Potter había estado semi desnudo en casa de un hombre de dudosa reputación, que manejaba inciertos negocios y… ¡maldito fuera otra vez! ¡Apenas era cinco años menor que él mismo!

—Aquí tienes, Snape. Tu pedido completo —comentó Clay, volviendo con una caja en la mano. Severus ni siquiera se había percatado de su ausencia—. Y además una bolsa de polvo de garra de grifo. Por las molestias.

—Las molestias las vas a pagar rebajando el precio de mi próximo encargo, si es que te hago otro. Y ruega porque pueda salvar mi trabajo.

Lo dijo con una furia tan patente, que Prettery tembló al imaginar qué clase de poción sería esa. Después de todo, pensó, ese hombre había trabajado con el Señor Tenebroso…

***

Su trabajo se salvó gracias a que Snape era un profesional y llevaba años corrigiendo las desgracias garrafales de sus alumnos.

Y porque no se permitió pensar en Potter hasta que hubo embotellado y etiquetado todo el material. A pesar de que no podía negarse a sí mismo que la visión de ese cuerpo semi desnudo no había abandonado su subconsciente ni un momento.

Por supuesto, su interés era simple y sana preocupación. Porque, ¿qué diablos hacía Potter de esa guisa en casa de un hombre como Prettery Clay? La respuesta era obvia, difícilmente el joven había ido a probarse ropa de contrabando. Lo que no acababa de comprender, era qué había llevado a Harry Potter a… relacionarse con un tipo que, evidentemente, no estaba a su altura.

Y es que durante esos años de distancia, Snape había llegado finalmente a apreciar al chico de Dumbledore. Precisamente porque no había sabido mucho de él. A sus veintilargos años, el antes héroe del mundo mágico se había convertido en un medimago de éxito, aunque estrictamente en su especialidad; lesiones y enfermedades causadas por hechizos y maldiciones. Fuera de ese círculo era respetado por sus acciones en el pasado, por otro lado su discreción era absoluta. 

Quizás la conexión con Clay estaba en el ramo. ¿Pociones ilegales que él mismo había realizado sin saber su destinatario? ¿Tráfico de material médico muggle para adaptarlo mágicamente? Le había parecido leer en el Profeta que Potter estaba involucrado en un proyecto de ese tipo.

Esa podía ser una posibilidad. Lo que no explicaba la clase de intimidad que había presenciado esa mañana. Ciertamente no debían de ser amigos, sus caracteres e intereses eran demasiado opuestos.

Solo había una posible explicación al asunto: El taimado de Clay estaba chantajeando al joven. Obligándole a… ofrecerle favores sexuales a cambio de mantener un secreto que podía estropear su intachable vida. Conociendo a Potter, seguramente una transacción ilegal con el objetivo de salvar alguna vida. Un niño, sin duda. Un bebé huérfano, como él mismo.

Pues no lo iba a consentir.

Volvió a ponerse ropa muggle por segunda vez ese día, tan ofuscado que ni siquiera se planteó por qué sus conclusiones le habían alterado hasta ese punto de irracionalidad tan ajeno en él. O quién demonios le había dado vela en ese entierro…

***

—¡Snape! —Prettery tragó saliva al ver en su puerta al siniestro hombre. Realmente vestido de muggle no mejoraba mucho su sombría apariencia—. Espero que pudieses terminar con éxito tus pociones —aunque a juzgar por el agrio gesto en su rostro, temía que no había ido bien, precisamente. Y a él le iba a tocar pagar los desperfectos.

—Por supuesto que tuve éxito, no soy ningún aficionado, si me disculpas.

—Oh. Por supuesto, por supuesto. Entonces… ¿un nuevo pedido? —preguntó, desconcertado. No había esperado ver tan pronto a ese cliente. Seguramente se querría cobrar ese descuento con el que le había amenazado.

—No. Querría discutir otro tema. Y no en el pasillo de una escalera muggle —comentó con desdén.

—Disculpa mis modales —ofreció falsamente el proveedor, abriendo la puerta para que pasara el ex profesor—. ¿Un té?

—No es una visita de cordialidad. Y no vamos a tardar mucho. ¿Qué hacía aquí Harry Potter? —inquirió, directo y como si tuviera alguna autoridad para hacerlo.

—Pues… discúlpame, Severus, pero no veo cómo esa información puede ser de tu…

—Snape para ti. Y sí, es de mi incumbencia —aseveró, con tanta firmeza en su voz que el otro no se atrevió a dudar de la veracidad de su demanda—. Lo es cuando sospecho que el asunto que le ha traído aquí es tan turbio como el resto de tus asuntos.

—¡Un momento! Bien que te han servido mis asuntos hasta ahora —reclamó Prettery, defendiendo su negocio como no se había atrevido a defender su persona de tan intimidante personaje.

—No te confundas, yo puedo manejarte. Después de todo, he trabajado para el Señor Tenebroso, como ya sabrás —le recordó Snape, como si hiciera falta—. Pero Harry Potter no tiene mi experiencia. Ni tiene porqué lidiar con los de tu calaña.

—¡Harry tiene veintiocho años ya! Edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—¿Acaso estaba aquí voluntariamente? —preguntó Severus, con voz irada. No le había gustado que Clay tuteara a Potter, y supiera su edad exacta cuando él no lo había recordado—. No, creo que no. ¡Le estás chantajeando! —tronó, descubriendo sus sospechas para que el ladino vendedor clandestino revelara su juego.

—¡Eso es mentira! Yo nunca…

—¿Niegas que has tenido relaciones con él?

—No… no lo niego. ¡Pero han sido totalmente consentidas!

—¿Me quieres hacer creer que está contigo por amor?

—Bueno, por amor… tenemos un acuerdo —confesó, acongojado ante el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido. Cuando vio que los ojos oscuros se abrían con horror, se apresuró a explicar—: ¡No, nada de lo que estás pensando! Mira Snape, son temas muy privados. Debes saber que Potter es libre de hacer lo que quiere. Y no voy a hablar más de…

—¿Sabes qué creo? —dijo Snape cerniéndose sobre él cuan alto era, estaba vez bajando su tono de voz, lo que fue más intimidante si cabía—. Creo que Minerva McGonagall querría saber si Harry está metido en problemas. Ella se preocupa por él. Constantemente. Y además de la actual directora de Hogwarts, también hay cierto retrato de cierto antiguo director que nunca deja de preguntarme por su bienestar. Creo que recordar que _él_ fue el jefe de tu casa cuando asististe a la escuela.

—¡No hay por qué armar tanto jaleo! —exclamó, alarmado—. Es solo… sexo. Nada más. No hay asuntos turbios ni otras clase de tratos entre nosotros, solo… un alivio impersonal. 

—Potter no es la clase de persona que tiene… alivios impersonales —afirmó Snape, casi entre dientes. 

—Mira Snape… —comenzó Clay, mesándose el cabello plateado—. Harry tiene un problema. ¡No conmigo! —se apresuró a aclarar, al ver esos terribles ojos entrecerrarse de nuevo—. Es solo que… su fama. Siempre ha tenido problemas con ella. 

—Hace años que nadie publica ninguna mentira sobre él. 

—No son las mentiras lo que teme. ¿Conoces al director del Profeta? —Snape asintió, levantando ligeramente un lado de su labio superior, en gesto de desprecio—. Puede que él tenga más decencia que su predecesor y no publique noticias falsas, pero no tendrá escrúpulos en proclamar cualquier detalle íntimo de su vida. Por eso Harry es muy cuidadoso con quién se relaciona. 

—Godal lleva años en el puesto y nunca he leído nada escandaloso. 

—Precisamente, porque se protege tanto que no hay nada que publicar. Además, esa obsesión empezó apenas hace dos años. Cuando Harry le dejó. 

—¿Estaban juntos? —preguntó Snape, sin poder evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro. 

—Le van mayorcitos, sí —bromeó Clay, pasándose de nuevo la mano por su cabello canoso. Al ver el la irritación que su comentario había provocado, prosiguió—: No sé realmente qué ocurrió entre ellos. Parece que Godal era bastante… controlador. Puede que violento, Harry no quiere hablar de ello. El caso es que cuando le dejó no le sentó muy bien. Amenazó a un pobre muggle con el que se acostó meses después de la ruptura. Más tarde llegó Jordan. 

—¿Lee Jordan? —recordó Snape. Le había parecido leer algo el año anterior. O quizás había sido una foto: el amigo inseparable de los gemelos Weasley cenando con el Elegido. 

—Sí. Ayuda a George Weasley con la tienda. Harry suele pasar mucho tiempo allí, posee parte del negocio. —Severus volvió a hacer mala cara. No le gustaba que ese “advenedizo” supiera más de Potter que él mismo. A pesar de los años en que apenas le había visto, el joven seguía siendo parte importante de sus conversaciones siempre que visitaba Hogwarts. Maldición, él le había ayudado a vencer a Voldemort, era lógico que se preocupara por él—. El caso es que empezaron a salir, y Godal volvió a amenazarle. Cuando no obtuvo resultados, le ofreció una cuantiosa cantidad por contar detalles de su relación con Harry. No sé qué quería lograr con eso, el caso es que al fin consiguió que rompieran. 

—Prettery, ¿qué tienes tú que ver con todo esto? 

—Simplemente estuve en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. Entregando uno de tus brebajes en el hospital. Tenía una cita con cierto medimago en un despacho en desuso. Tuve que esconderme cuando entraron dos sanadores, obviamente buscando también un lugar discreto. Imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que uno de ellos era Harry Potter. Su compañero (un tal Guert o algo así, parecía francés), lo tenía contra la pared. Por un momento pensé que tendría que salvar al “salvador” —bromeó. Snape no le sonrió la gracia—. No hizo falta, Harry supo ponerle en su lugar. Le explicó la historia de Godal, cómo no podía confiar en nadie, aunque le gustaría tener un compañero. Si me permites mi opinión, yo creo que eso, aunque no era mentira, lo dijo para sacárselo de encima. Cuando el franchute se fue y Harry se creyó solo, se desahogó en llanto. No pude quedarme ahí, viendo lo desconsolado que estaba. Ese Godal es un cabrón, le había hecho creer que nunca encontraría a nadie. 

—Y tú aprovechaste que estaba en ese estado y te ofreciste por la bondad de tu corazón —escupió Snape, asqueado. 

—No lo hago desinteresadamente, ¿y qué? Los dos sacamos algo. Él ha encontrado a alguien que no va a venderle a Godal, ni siquiera va a permitir que se entere. Y yo… ¿has visto su cuerpo? ¿A quién le amarga un dulce? 

Una presuntuosa carcajada murió en sus labios cuando Snape le estrelló contra la pared. 

—Te estás aprovechando de sus circunstancias. Eres tan culpable como Godal. 

—Yo no le obligo a nada. Al revés, le alivio… ¡auch! 

—No vuelvas a acercarte a él. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a hacerlo tú? 

Snape sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo a su mejor suministrador. 

—No. Te. Acerques. A él. Ni tú ni Godal tenéis derecho a hacerle daño. Ya ha sufrido demasiado en esta vida, no se lo merece. 

—Intenta ponerte entre ellos y saldrás malparado, Snape. Intenta siquiera hablarle de Godal a Harry, y serás tú el que no lo vea más. 

—Ya veremos. Recuerda mis palabras. 

El ex profesor salió del comedor después de repetir su amenaza, sin mirar atrás, y esperando no volver a pisar aquella buhardilla, ni volver a ver a su dueño. 

***

No hubieron más pociones esa semana. No porque Severus no tuviera más encargos, sino porque no los aceptaba. Tenía algo más importante entre manos, más que él o su modo de ganarse la vida.

Harry Potter. Después de tantos años el chico volvía a convertirse en el centro de sus preocupaciones. Otro hombre volvía a amenazarle. Y él, quizás porque había crecido sin poder confiar en nadie, seguía luchando solo contra lo que el mundo ponía en su camino.

Al recordar a Voldemort, Snape no podía evitar compararlo a Godal. Ese director no llegaba a la punta de la túnica del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Por qué entonces no iba directamente a la redacción del Profeta y se enfrentaba a él? Potter. No podía hacerlo porque de algún modo el asunto saldría a la luz, y el escándalo mancharía una reputación que le había costado mucho forjar.

Entre horas y horas de meditación, pensó muchas veces buscar consejo en Hogwarts. Visitar a Minerva y a Albus, compartir el peso de ese nuevo problema pottérico. Solo le retenía una idea, una pequeña desdichada y desagradable idea que le había venido a la mente mientras buscaba distintas soluciones. Si lo que Potter buscaba en Prettery Clay era únicamente un arreglo sexual (no creía que el jactancioso hombre pudiera ofrecerle mucho más), y su único mérito era la confianza, ¿en quién podría confiar más que en él mismo?

Esa idea le torturaba. Era una salida perfecta, aunque provisional. Más adelante ya se ocuparía de Godal. Su prioridad era evitar que ese rufián siguiera aprovechándose del joven. El problema era que su conciencia sospechaba que, en su interior, él también deseaba aprovecharse. Solo de pensar en lo que consistiría su parte del arreglo…

Durante sus largos años de espía había aprendido a modelar su moral según le convenía. Aparentemente tenía esa cualidad algo oxidada, ya que por mucho que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que lo hacía únicamente por Potter, No podía evitar ese sentimiento de culpa.

***

Finalmente, Snape decidió enfrentar a Potter y, con su permiso, mover los hilos para acabar con la amenaza de Godal.

Buscó un encuentro fortuito en el hospital, un terreno neutral por si las cosas no salían como había previsto. Esperó fuera de su consulta y fingió tener una duda profesional. Con cierta desconfianza, Harry le dejó pasar.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —ofreció el medimago, una vez sentado al otro lado de su escritorio.

—Prettery Clay —soltó, directamente.

—Ya veo… —comentó Harry, con una sonrisa sarcástica y amarga—. No puedo decir que no lo esperaba. ¿Cuánto quieres?

—¿Cuánto…? —repitió Snape, incrédulo—. ¡No creerás que vengo a hacerte chantaje! —contestó tuteándole, llevado por su ira.

—No veo por qué tendrías que sacar el tema, entonces. Reconozco que fue un encuentro no muy agradable, pero eso no te da potestad para entrometerte en mi vida.

—No quiero juzgarte, no se trata de eso. La culpa la tiene Clay. No está bien lo que hace. Se está aprovechando de ti…

—Te recuerdo que tengo veintiocho años, Snape. Ni siquiera con dieciséis podías controlarme, ¿qué te hace creer que puedes hacerlo ahora?

—No era yo quien te controlaba, Harry. Tan solo intentaba protegerte —contestó con mordacidad, recordando a cierto anciano de larga barba blanca.

El medimago se restregó los ojos con una mano, apretando la base de su nariz después. Le dolía la cabeza, había tenido un día terrible, estaba cansado… no era un buen momento para enfrentarse a fantasmas pasados. Ni mucho menos a otros más cercanos…

—Lo siento. No sé las razones que tendrás para pensar eso de Prettery, pero te aseguro que no hay nada raro en esta relación.

—¿Relación? —repitió Snape con sorna.

—Precisamente. Ni siquiera es nada serio, ¿qué te preocupa ahora realmente, después de tantos años sin saber de ti?

—Godal.

Los ojos cansados de Harry se abrieron de la impresión. Hacía mucho que no oía ese nombre en voz alta, nadie en su entorno se atrevía a pronunciarlo.

Se puso en pie bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta, que abrió con energía contenida, obligándose a no descargar su rabia dejando que diera un portazo contra la pared.

—Vete.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar de ello. Necesitas ayuda.

—Vete —insistió, mordiendo un grito en su garganta. Tenía ganas de chillar que no necesitaba nada de él, ni de nadie. Aunque fuera mentira.

Snape se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, aunque para cerrarla. Le costó arrancar el pomo del puño fuertemente cerrado, y cuando lo hizo, Potter estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

—Escúchame. No puedes dejar que te domine el miedo. Estás cediendo a un chantaje emocional, te estás cerrando a otras oportunidades. Harry —le llamó, al ver que empezaba a temblar y sus ojos empezaban a brillar antinaturalmente.

—Por favor —le rogó, perdida la fuerza que le había dado su arrebato—. Vete, por favor.

No había manera de que Snape se resistiera a esas lágrimas. Había habido un tiempo, cuando era profesor y había una sombra oscura acechando su vida, en que hubiese esquivado la escena, o hubiese humillado al infeliz que se le ocurriera mostrar semejante debilidad frente a él. En esos momentos, libre de cargos y de amargura, le seguía incomodando la situación. Pero no deseaba otra cosa que calmar esa desesperación con un abrazo de sus inexpertos brazos. Quizás era porque se trataba de Potter, por el que siempre había tenido cierta debilidad. O quizás porque no había podido apartar la idea del “arreglo” de su mente. Desgraciadamente, la tenía _muy_ presente.

—Está bien —dijo entonces, su grave voz baja y suave. Como la que usaba para acercarse a un bicornio herido. Antes de rematarlo y cortar sus valiosos cuernos—. No hablaremos de Godal, si no quieres. Pero tienes que saber que hay otras opciones. Prettery Clay no es de fiar, aunque le tengas confianza. Ese arreglo que tenéis… hay otras posibilidades —añadió. Y recordando la idea con la que había soñado esos días, enmarcó con sus manos el rostro de Potter. No pretendía ir más allá. Claro que no contaba con la reacción del joven, cerrando los ojos y empujándose contra su calor. Realmente estaba necesitado de cariño. No quería leer más en ese gesto. No se atrevía a hacerlo—. ¿Confías en mí, Harry? Después de tantos años dudando, ¿podrías confiar en mí?

Harry asintió, casi sin pensarlo. Por supuesto que confiaba en él. Entonces sus anteriores palabras cobraron sentido. ¿Otras posibilidades? ¿Confianza?

—¿Estás ofreciéndome un arreglo como el de Clay? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

Snape se tensó. No había hecho el ofrecimiento con ese fin. ¿O sí? Quizás su subconsciente le había traicionado, tan interiorizada tenía la idea. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que Potter no parecía asqueado, ni siquiera contrariado por la idea. Quizás su gesto era… ¿esperanzado? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sabía que su acuerdo con Clay no se debía únicamente a la confianza, también debía de haber cierto grado de atracción. Y no podía decir que su aspecto jugara a su favor. Pero podría hacerlo la confianza, y la visión que tenía Harry Potter de él, seguramente la misma que defendió con unas y dientes en su juicio tras la caída de Voldemort. Un héroe trágico. Odiaba ese rol, pero maldito fuera su padre muggle si no iba a aprovecharse de él por una vez.

—No, no te estoy ofreciendo _eso_ —contestó con desprecio. Y se alegró internamente de la desilusión que su negativa provocó—. Te estoy ofreciendo un arreglo mejor. Porque yo no te utilizaría en absoluto, Harry. Sin mentiras, sin miedos. Sin límite alguno.

Para su sorpresa, el joven puso las manos sobre su cuello y tiró de él para bajarle a su altura. Entonces le besó. Y no fue un tímido primer beso. Realmente debía despertar algo en Potter, porque había una avidez y un deseo en el movimiento de sus labios que no podía ser fingido.

Apenas pudo corresponder los ansiosos besos con sus propios labios. Harry fue el que se ocupó de abrirlos con su lengua, el que lamió concienzudamente el interior de su boca, con una sed que era obvio no había sido saciada en mucho tiempo.

Severus tuvo que poner freno cuando las cosas se desbocaron. El joven se había pegado a su cuerpo, restregándose contra él sin vergüenza alguna. El punto tope de su consentimiento fue cuando Potter intentó desabrocharle los pantalones.

—Aquí no —exigió, intentando poner algo de razón entre jadeos compartidos—. ¿Has acabado tu turno? —Harry asintió, sonriendo complacido por su línea de pensamiento—. ¿Podemos aparecernos desde aquí?

—Sí. Llévame a tu casa —pidió el joven, sin sonrojarse siquiera.

Simplemente se agarró más fuerte a él y esperó el tirón, que no tardó en llegar. Una vez en la privacidad de su hogar. Severus intentó recuperarse. Harry tenía otros planes. Comenzó a quitarse la túnica, mientras atacaba de nuevo la boca de su nuevo amante.

A Snape le irritó pensar que ese era el modo en que Potter estaba acostumbrado a actuar. Si su relación había sido así con Clay (y no quería ni pensar en Godal), tendría que mostrarle cómo iban a cambiar las cosas ahora. Debía ofrecerle algo por lo que volviera a él, algo distinto, alejado a esa clase de acuerdos mercantiles que había venido teniendo.

Sin decir nada, le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, procedió a quitarse la ropa, lentamente, esperando que el joven tomara nota y le siguiera el juego. No funcionó. Harry se quitó la ropa que le quedaba en escasos segundos, y luego se quedó sentado en la cama, observando con avidez cómo su ex profesor se iba desnudando para él.

Una vez los dos en la cama, Severus se entretuvo en besar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo esbelto y joven que tanto le había fascinado el otro día. Notaba la impaciencia bajo él, en los insistentes movimientos de brazos y caderas, demandantes y a la vez demasiado tímidos como para indicarle directamente lo que querían.

Finalmente, no queriendo parecer un amante desatento, se centró en agasajar el duro miembro que esperaba impaciente sus atenciones. Podía suponer que no tardaría mucho en rendirse a sus experimentadas caricias, a juzgar por la mancha que había dejado la punta sobre ese trabajado abdomen. Lamió con afán la zona, incluyendo la perfecta redondez de su ombligo. Su vello quedó húmedo y pegado a su piel, acelerando las pulsaciones que la sangre mandaba a su propia erección. Pero debía esperar. Ese era el momento de Harry. Y se lo brindó. Le hizo venirse en su boca, tras un intenso trabajo de succión y las caricias de su lengua.

Después, no dejó que el joven se moviera. Con un _accio_ de su varita consiguió una botella de vino que había pensado beber en su acostumbrada soledad. Decididamente, le supo mejor en compañía. Sobre todo porque lo hizo directamente sobre esa piel tersa y dorada, que se erizaba al contacto de su ávida lengua. Pronto el _ya no tan joven_ medimago volvía a estar listo para una segunda ronda.

Y esta vez, Harry no permitió que le relegaran a un papel meramente pasivo. Una vez preparado por su propia varita (cosa que provocó el primer gemido de los labios de Severus), insistió en cabalgar a su nuevo amante, decidido a tomarse la revancha por haber sido antes el centro de atención. No que ahora no lo fuera, mostrándole a Snape cómo se contorsionaba su exquisito cuerpo, moviéndose arriba y abajo, masajeando deliciosamente su erección con la estrechez de su interior.

Entre eso y las atrevidas frases que le estaba dirigiendo, el ex profesor no creía que fuera a aguantar mucho más. Por lo visto, Potter se volvía hablador cuando tenía una polla en el culo. Y con un vocabulario bastante sucio, a decir la verdad.

—Oh, ¡así! Eres enorme… tienes la polla más grande que me ha follado nunca. Me muero de ganas de metérmela en la boca…

Llegados a ese punto, Snape ni siquiera pudo avisarle. Harry notó que había llegado a su clímax por la expresión contorsionada en su rostro. Inspirado por ella, se masturbó furiosamente hasta lograr su segundo orgasmo, esta vez eyaculando sobre el pecho de su amante.

—Si no estuviera recién culminado, habría llegado solo de ver eso —comentó Severus, por supuesto con un vocabulario más refinado que el de Harry.

Agotado, éste se dejó caer contra su pecho, haciendo un desastre de los dos. Cogiendo de nuevo la varita, Snape limpió cuerpos y sábanas.

—Nunca hubiera dicho que fueras tan hablador durante el sexo —comentó el ex profesor, extendiendo los brazos en clara invitación.

—Yo tampoco… —contestó Harry, ya soñoliento.

Severus sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Y le dejó dormir.

***

Horas más tarde, Harry se despertó, desorientado y alarmado. Snape, que no había trabajado doce horas seguidas como él, estaba leyendo mientras le arrullaba en su pecho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, como si hubiera cometido una grave falta de etiqueta—. Me he quedado dormido.

—Obviamente. Habías acabado una larga jornada de trabajo. ¿Tienes hambre? —ofreció Severus con naturalidad, aunque él también estaba pisando sobre nuevo terreno.

—¿Hambre? No. Había tomado algo a media tarde.

—Entonces vuelve a dormir. También es hora de que yo descanse —sugirió, esperando que su amante relajara esa tensión con que se había levantado.

Snape sopló la vela de su mesita y dejó allí en artículo que había estado leyendo. Sonrió en la oscuridad, al notar cómo el cálido cuerpo se relajaba contra el suyo. Y se volvía a dormir.

***

—Severus, ¿has visto alguna de mis túnicas de San Mungo?

—Buenos días, señor medimago. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —bromeó Severus, como siempre que su amante entraba por la chimenea de su casa, que tenía abierta para él desde aquella primera noche.

Meses atrás. El arreglo funcionaba perfectamente por ambas partes. Quizás a Snape le había costado un poco al principio, acostumbrado a su cómoda vida independiente. Sin embargo, acabó acostumbrándose a que un atractivo y joven amante irrumpiera en su casa en inesperadas ocasiones para tener sexo desenfrenado.

Esa parecía ser la única parte del acuerdo que le interesaba a Harry. Severus tenía que ingeniárselas para que pasara a su lado algún tiempo donde no estuvieran desnudos. No que el joven tuviera problemas para montarle en una silla mientras los dos aún mantenían casi toda la ropa puesta.

—Túnicas. Limpias. ¿He dejado alguna por aquí? Todas las que tengo en casa están para lavar —pidió, aún asomado a la chimenea.

—Déjame ver. Entra y desayuna algo, seguro que no has comido nada.

—No tengo tiempo —contestó. Aunque entró y se sentó a la mesa, ante el único plato que había. Cogió una de las tostadas y la mordió—. Es tuya.

—Ya haré más. Y no hables con la boca llena.

Snape desapareció hacia su cuarto, donde guardaba las mudas que iba consiguiendo que Harry dejara en su casa. Con malas artes. Por supuesto que tenía todas sus túnicas de trabajo. Lavadas y planchadas con sendos hechizos. Sonrió al ver el espacio que ocupaba su ropa en su armario, cada vez mayor.

Quizás era hora ya de dar un siguiente paso en su relación. Hacía semanas que había aceptado que la excusa de proteger a Harry era totalmente desilusional. Quería a ese hombre, quería compartir su vida y hacerle feliz. Y por supuesto que quería protegerle también. Aunque temía que acabar con la amenaza de Godal podía acabar con el arreglo que tenían. Porque, si Harry fuera libre para salir con quien quisiera en público, ¿por qué razón seguiría estando con su ex profesor, más viejo y menos atractivo de lo que él era?

Lástima que la imagen que todo el mundo mágico tenía de él no era la real. No era huraño, no era cascarrabias (ya no, al menos) y sobre todo, no era egoísta. Si lo fuera, no habría estado a las puertas de la muerte por intentar acabar con el Señor Tenebroso. Y sobre todo, no intentaría arreglar un problema que podría acabar con los días más felices que había tenido en muchos años.

—Aquí tienes, lista para lucirla en San Mungo.

—Oh, eres un amor —dijo Harry, tragando el último trozo de pan. Se acabó también su té, y luego se lanzó en los brazos de su salvador para agradecérselo concienzudamente.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y no dejaré que vuelvas a saquear mi comida —se quejó Severus, aunque disfrutó del sabor de la miel de su tostada en los labios de su amante. Solo se detuvo cuando notó una mano traviesa colarse bajo su túnica. ¿Cuándo entendería Harry que ir a su casa no siempre tenía que significar sexo?—. ¿No llegabas tarde?

—Oh, ¡mierda! Ayúdame con la túnica…

A pesar de todo, Snape no pudo evitar aprovecharse de ese cuerpo firme al vestirle. Sus manos apretaron esos glúteos redondos como melocotones, e igual de apetitosos.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó, con la voz ronca. No pudo evitar que sonara como un ruego.

—Acabaré tarde. Turno doble. Mañana libro… —contestó Harry, entre besos apasionados—. ¡Me voy! ¡Desayuna!

—Lo haré cuando me dejes —gruñó, aunque respondía con labios dispuestos.

—Un último y me voy —propuso el medimago, con una voz tierna y traviesa que nunca le habían oído en su consulta. Ni en casa de ningún amante ocasional.

Los dos se entregaron a ese beso de despedida, lenguas danzando y memorizando para las horas de espera que les quedaban hasta encontrarse de nuevo. Después Harry corrió hacia la chimenea. Severus sonrió al ver que no se había girado para mirarle. No sería la primera vez que después de hacerlo volvía corriendo a él.

Se decidió justo en ese momento. No esperaría al día siguiente. Esa misma tarde daría el primer paso.

***

—¡Severus! —El rostro de Harry al verle en uno de los pasillos de la planta cuarta de San Mungo fue de absoluto regocijo. Desgraciadamente, no iba solo. Y al momento, su gesto cambió a uno totalmente profesional, como el que tenía el primer día que visitó su consulta—. Hola Snape. ¿Algún problema? —preguntó, en verdad preocupado.

—No. En realidad he venido a verte. ¿Tienes un momento?

—Sí, claro. Ahora salíamos de una reunión. Por cierto, este es mi compañero, el medimago Jean Guefirt.

Rubio, joven, esbelto. Francés. Este era pues el bastardo que había intentado liarse con _su_ Harry.

—Severus Snape, pocionista —se presentó, con la acostumbrada mueca de descrédito que mostraba a todo el mundo. Que no fuera Harry.

—Sí. He oído hablag de usted —contestó, con el mismo desprecio que había recibido.

—Vamos a tomar un café a la segunda planta —comentó Harry, notando la tensión en el ambiente.

No volvió a decir una palabra hasta que los dos estuvieron sentados en la cantina, ante unas bebidas que no pensaban consumir.

—¿Te molesta que haya venido?

—No, es solo que… en público…

—¿Qué problema hay con que te vean conmigo? —preguntó Snape, aunque sabía muy bien cual era la respuesta: Godal.

—Ninguno, no hay problema. Es totalmente justificable.

—¿Justificable ante quién?

—Severus, por favor. No aquí. —pero Snape no le hizo caso, y tomó su mano. Por encima de la mesa. Harry la apartó como si quemara. Siseó, nervioso—: ¿Por qué me haces esto? Pensaba que todo iba bien entre nosotros…

—Y va bien. Mejor que lo que nunca me ha ido con nadie. Por eso quiero más. Necesito más, Harry. Necesito que estés al cien por cien. Dime, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

—De ti. Temo por ti. _Él_ puede publicar… cosas. Ensuciará tu reputación.

—¿Mi reputación? —repitió Snape, sonriendo con sorna. En la mesa de al lado un niño se puso a llorar—. Sabes lo que tengo en el brazo, Harry. Mi reputación no puede estar más sucia. Tú fuiste el único que se molestó en limpiarla, durante mi juicio tras la batalla de Hogwarts.

—Esto es diferente. Sacará otra clase de trapos sucios. Puedes perder tu trabajo, tus clientes. Podría hasta investigar tu negocio…

—Mis clientes son fieles, e interesados. Mientras mis pociones funcionen y sean más baratas que en La Botica del Callejón Diagon, seguirán comprándome. Y sobre mis _otros_ clientes… hace tiempo que no tengo tratos con ellos. Desde que dejé a mi proveedor, ya lo sabes.

Harry se quedó pensativo, mirando fijamente a su amante. Parecía estar manteniendo una lucha interna, en su propia cabeza.

—¿Y si te hiciera una oferta? ¿Si te ofreciera dinero por contar nuestras intimidades? —preguntó, tembloroso.

—Contéstate tú mismo a eso. ¿Confías en mí?

Lentamente, dándole opción a apartar la mano, Severus la cogió y la llevó a sus labios, apenas rozándole con ellos. Se oyeron jadeos de sorpresa a su alrededor. El daño estaba hecho.

***

Esa noche Snape no pudo dormir. Por eso escuchó la chimenea crepitar en el comedor. Escuchó el chirrido de su puerta, y el sonido de ropa cayendo al suelo.

Sonrió mentalmente, fingiendo estar dormido. Al día siguiente tendría que recoger, lavar y planchar esa ropa, para su siguiente turno. La ligera irritación marchó al notar el cuerpo desnudo de su amante pegándose a él.

Por una vez, solo parecía buscar calor.

—Severus —susurró Harry, sabiendo que habría desvelado su ligero sueño—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Ahora sí —mintió, complaciéndose en provocar a su pareja—. Pensaba que estarías demasiado cansado como para venir —le recordó.

—Lo estoy. Solo quería… dormir contigo. ¿Está bien?

—Mmm… —accedió, fingiendo desinterés cuando en su interior estaba más alborozado que cuando habían despedido a Lupin.

—Severus… —volvió a llamarle un rato después, con un hilo de voz.

—Sí…

—El mes que viene es febrero…

—Y el siguiente marzo.

—Veo que no estás tan dormido.

—Mi inteligencia no descansa, Potter. Al contrario que la tuya, que necesita tregua para funcionar. Así que duérmete ya.

—En febrero hay una fiesta en San Mungo. Para recaudar dinero.

—Lo sé perfectamente. La clase de fiesta donde el color rosa provoca graves perjuicios en mis ojos. Gracias a Sálazar, hace años que no tengo la obligación de asistir a ninguna.

—A mí tampoco me gustan, pero estoy obligado a ir. Es solo que pensaba… que podías acompañarme.

—¿Como tu pareja? —preguntó Snape, sin esconder su asombro. Sabía perfectamente qué significaba eso. Godal asistía a esa clase de fiestas, siendo su periódico uno de los que hacía las principales donaciones.

—Sí.

Severus tenía que esconder su euforia. No era un hombre eufórico, nunca lo había sido. Maldito fuera Harry Potter por cambiar su forma de ser.

A pesar de la oscuridad, solo había un modo de ocultar su agitado estado. Cogió a su amante… no, cogió a su _pareja_ , y lo arrojó de cara al colchón.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Te he dicho que estoy cansado! —se quejó Harry, más por la sorpresa que por el trato, que a su libido no le importó demasiado. Pocas veces su amante se dejaba llevar y le mostraba todo su deseo. Había que aprovecharlo, así que a pesar de sus palabras, apalancó las rodillas en la cama y levantó su culo, ofreciéndose sin vergüenza alguna.

—Te voy a explicar lo que voy a hacer. Voy a lubricar mi enorme polla, como te gusta llamarla —lo hizo con su varita, sonriendo al escuchar el gemido de Harry, que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas palabras tan soeces de su boca—. Luego voy a colocar mi capullo en tu entrada, así… —más gemidos—, y voy a empujar lentamente hasta estar completamente enterrado en tu estrecho canal. ¿Qué me dices a eso? ¿Quieres que ahora te folle rápido y duro, como a ti te gusta?

El grito afirmativo de Harry resonó en toda la casa.

***

—Jean, ya conoces a mi pareja, Severus Snape.

—¿Tu pareja? —no pudo evitar exclamar el medimago francés, horrorizado y contrariado a partes iguales.

—Prometidos recientemente —se regocijó Snape, levantando la mano que tenía enlazada con Harry, para mostrar el anillo con el sello de los Prince.

Nunca el ex profesor de pociones había disfrutado tanto de una fiesta. A pesar de los nervios de su pareja, era un placer ver los rostros girados hacia ellos. Por una vez, la razón por la que la gente hablaba de Harry o de él le llenaba de satisfacción y orgullo.

—¿Prometido? Podrías haber ofrecido la exclusiva al Profeta…

Cuando escuchó la voz de Godal a sus espaldas, Snape se tensó como si estuviera liso para desenvainar su varita. A su lado, en cambio, Harry parecía haberse quedado totalmente laxo. Apretó el agarre de su cintura, notando cómo peligraba la fuerza con que le sostenían sus rodillas.

—Pensaba que el Profeta no tenía tradición de pagar exclusivas a los protagonistas de la noticia. Normalmente se paga a chivatos y difamadores —comentó Snape después de girarse, sin molestarse en ocultar su desprecio.

—Depende del interés del público. ¿Crees que a la gente le interesará el pasado de tu _prometido_ , Harry?

A Snape le costó tanto tragarse la respuesta que tuvo que morderse la lengua. Literalmente. Pero esperaba que Harry lo hiciera, debía hacerlo, enfrentarse de una vez a sus miedos y a ese hombre despreciable.

—La gente conoce perfectamente el pasado de Severus. Lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar el mundo mágico. En aquella época no dirigías el Profeta, pero seguro que sabes lo que ocurrió. Aunque no recuerdo haberte visto en la batalla, luchando con la orden.

—No todos podemos ser _héroes_.

Severus tuvo que reconocer que el maldito conocía a Harry. Al menos cómo hacerle daño.

—Hay gente de todas clases. Los hay que solo saben hacer daño. Y también los hay que tienen mucho amor para dar. Me alegro de haber descubierto esa parte de Severus. Si quieres publicar eso, puedes hacerlo gratis. El ambiente me ha puesto generoso.

La carcajada de Snape hizo que su entorno inmediato se silenciara. Un flash brilló entre tanto rosa. Los que no habían creído que esa pareja fuera real, aceptaron que el antiguo profesor de pociones en verdad había cambiado mucho.

***

Por desgracia, no pudieron estar toda la noche juntos. El director de San Mungo reclamó a sus medimagos para agradecer la presencia a todos los asistentes, y sobre todo a los que habían hecho una donación.

Severus se quedó al fondo de la sala, agradecido de descansar un rato de ser el foco de tantas insidiosas miradas. Desde allí tenía una perfecta visión de su pareja. Y de su compañero francés, al que vigilaba con atención. El muy cretino parecía estar hablándole atropelladamente. Esperaba que Harry no entendiera nada.

—Así que finalmente has logrado cazar al chico de Dumbledore… —Godal atacaba de nuevo—. ¿No es demasiado joven para ti?

—Si no lo fue para ti, tampoco lo es ahora para mí. Que yo recuerde, cuando tú dejaste Hogwarts a mí aún me quedaban un par de años para acabar.

—Digamos que yo me conservo mejor…

—Di lo que quieras, es gratis —contestó, enfurruñado.

—Te costará mantenerlo contento… ¿Es difícil de mantener? Yo podría ayudarte. Con el dinero, al menos. ¿Te interesaría un sobresueldo? Vendiendo pociones a encargo no puedes ir muy sobrado…

—Harry se mantiene solo, gracias. Y no te voy a contar nada de nuestra relación. Aunque… si te interesa, sí te voy a confesar algo. Tengo que poner hechizos de silencio siempre que hacemos el amor, porque Harry suele comentar a voz en grito que tengo la polla más grande que le ha follado nunca. Publica eso, si quieres.

La satisfacción que sintió al ver el rostro de Godal desencajado de furia y celos fue impagable. Para añadir un perfecto final, Harry llegó justo en ese momento y se aferró a su cintura, como había hecho buena parte de la noche.

—Ahora ya podemos irnos —comentó, ansioso—. ¿Nos vamos a casa? —lo dijo con un tono de voz tan ansioso, que Severus no pudo evitar besarle, a pesar de estar frente al hombre que había amedrentado a su pareja durante meses. Si él no parecía temerle ya, no había razón para contenerse.

Otro flash relampagueó. Los dos sonrieron a la cámara al separarse, con absoluta malicia.

—Buenas noches, Godal —saludó Severus, sonriendo de nuevo. Por supuesto, eso provocó más flashes.

—Buenas noches —añadió Harry.

—Descansad vosotros que podéis. Yo voy a tener trabajo esta noche —amenazó el director del Profeta—. Mucho trabajo.

—Pues que te cunda. Aunque la verdad, creo que nosotros tampoco vamos a descansar mucho esta noche. Severus me ha regalado un lubricante de su propia invención, y me muero por probarlo…

***

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a casa, fue reír descontroladamente.

—¿Qué te ha dicho ese cabrón? –preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—Nada que deba preocuparte. No quiero que pienses en ello…

—Ya no me preocupa. Mientras no te haga daño a ti lo que publique mañana…

—A mí solo podría dañarme haciendo que te perdiera. Y eso no va a ocurrir, ¿verdad? —Harry le besó profundamente, mostrándole lo seguro que le tenía—. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo a ti ese francés?

—Nada.

—Harry…

—Ya sabes que siempre me ha perseguido. Básicamente me estaba preguntando por qué tu sí y él no.

—¿Y qué le has contestado?

—Al final me he hartado y le he dicho que… Bueno… que hemos compartido el baño del hospital. Y que _sabía_ que no podía compararse a ti…

—Potter, creo que hemos escandalizado a buena parte del mundo mágico, esta noche.

—Y seguramente mañana acabaremos de escandalizar al resto, cuando lean el Profeta. A lo mejor así el año que viene no nos obligan a asistir.

—¿Vamos a celebrarlo?

Severus levantó a su prometido en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación, dispuesto a comenzar su propia fiesta.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Regalito del intercambio "familiar" de San Fandomín, escrito con mucho cariño para mi OTP.  
> ¡Os quiero, chicas!


End file.
